Gundam Wing: The Battle For Earth
by Lost Wolf
Summary: The battle for Earth begins, Are you ready?
1. Prologue

Gundam Wing: The Battle For Earth  
  
Prologue:  
  
Its now AC 210, Operation Meteor was a complete success and all factions involced were dissolved with the current peace established, or is it?  
  
Another faction has stepped up, rising from the colonies and preparing to come after Earth, This new enemy prepared with Gundanium Alloy Suits. The Gundam Pilots have a serious problem on their hands. Duo, Heero, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei have a new enemy with suits equal to theirs. But, their suits were destroyed, how will they help?  
  
New suits, new situations, this new adventure with the gundam pilots will have them battling a new enemy with all new suits, new weapons, and a new plot.  
  
Will the Pilots defend Earth? Can they defend Earth, Will this new organization be able to defeat them? Be prepared for Gundam Wing: The Battle For Earth!!  
  
Note: I do not own Gundam Wing, The characters, or anything behind the actual series. All create people and organizations though are my own ideas.  
  
-Lost Wolf 


	2. Chapter 1

Title: Gundam Wing: The Battle For Earth   
Chapter: 1  
  
  


            The time, is after colony 210, peace has been restored to the colonies and to Earth. For a short amount of time, the two have lived in harmony, but it has lasted for very little time. The peace these two have co-existed in is about to shatter and now these two are about to collide in another war.

-------

On colony 175, the people of this colony are not happy with the current peace agreements, they feel they have been overrun by the Earth and still feel ruled by the Earth. One organization wishes to overturn these agreements, this organization, formally known as the CFO (The Colonial Freedom Organization) is preparing to move to Earth and destroy the military power they contain, and to free the colonies from any rule based from the Earth. The head of this organization was know as Xavier Damaiou, and he was known to be a great strategist, all he needed now was his troops to use for his military conquest.

-------

Back on Earth, the peace brought much prosperity to the people, as they were able to rebuild their cities and live without fear of attack from OZ, the Gundams, or the Earth Sphere Alliance. The Gundam Pilots themselves had decided to remain on Earth and start to move on with their own lives, yet keeping in contact with each other and those who were keeping the peace. The 5 Pilots were spread out over the globe, Trowa went back into the circus and has been traveling ever since. Quatre is in Africa with Maganac Core. Heero is in Europe living near Relena and still going to school there. Duo has moved to North America and is getting the whole USA experience. Finally, Wufei is in China training in the martial arts.

-------

Back on Colony 175, the CFO has called an emergency meeting with all members and affiliates. For one colony, it was very surprising to see that there were many financial interests involved in this organization. The crowd was very large and you could tell it was the upper class, educated crowd. Xavier took the podium on the stage and began to speak.

            "Ladies and gentlemen, I am Xavier Damaiou, As the head of the Colonial Freedom Organization am I proud to announce that we are progressing at a rapid pace, we have just received the Gundanium Alloy that we had ordered and have begun construction on the new mobile suits. For those of you who are not aware of what we are here for, we are here to settle the score for this fake idea the Earth called peace, the colonies received a bad deal and the CFO is here to stop it. We have the Finances, the man power, and military strategy to stop the Earth and to regain our own political freedom." Xavier raises his hand in anger, and the crowd erupts in applause.

            Meanwhile, off stage three young men were standing in full uniform waiting to be addressed on stage. One of them looked at the other two with a slight grin.

            "Hey, my name is Brian, What's yours?" The other two looked at him and replied

            "The name is Damien" Followed by

            "My name is Blair" he replied

            The three of them got acquainted with each other as Xavier continued his speech to the public.

            "As construction continues on the mobile suits, we have been able to train and prepare three young men, to pilot our mobile suits. These three soldiers are all well trained and prepared to destroy the Earth's military and bring the colonies the ultimate freedom they truly deserve. Allow me to introduce them they are: Brian Masuki, Damien Redont, and Blair Lorrent." He stops and he looks to the stage and assists in leading them onstage

            Brian was about 18 in age, his short cut brown hair and brown eyes the most noticed facial features, he was average height about 6'2" and average weight as well. He carried himself in an upbeat manner but was all business in manners of war.

            Damien had black hair and was slightly longer than Brian's; he had hazel eyes and was taller than Brian (6'5") and average weight. He walked in a little more stern and serious than Brian, his eyes looked like ice and brought wonder to many if he was even….alive.

            Blair was the most carefree of the three, his spiked blond hair and blue eyes were his facial features, his average height and weight were his physical qualities and walking with a bounce in his step and a smile on his face.

            The three of them look and wave a gesture of gratitude for their applause and wait patiently so they can get off stage and move on with the plan.

            Xavier thanks them for coming and then they leave the stage and head back to their apartment in the city.

            "You would think that they would have gotten us together sooner before we were all placed in the same apartment together" Brian said a little annoyed

            "Yeah, but who knows why Xavier did it, he has his reasons for everything." Blair quickly replied as he began to organize his stuff on his bed.

-------

As the three new soldiers are getting to know each other, the Earth and the Gundam Pilots have no idea what is about to happen.

Can they prepare in time for the new attack, will these new pilots surpass the Gundams? Tune into Chapter two for some of these answers and more.

- Lost Wolf


End file.
